Hotel of Horrors
by x.DarkXStar.x
Summary: Full summary inside. Pairings: LxMisaxLight love triange, MelloxOC, MattxOC. Warning: OOC and AU. Rated M for language and sexual content, I just want to be safe xD


Ok so this is my first time using so go easy on me as far as posting goes. As far as content goes constuctive critisism, advice, ect are welcomed.

**Disclaimer:** As much as it kills me to say this I don't own Death Note or it's awesome characters sniffle, but I do own my two OC's and plot.

Dark Star

--

Summary: What happens when our favourite Death Note characters become part of an experiment? Three months at hotel with only themselves and two strange girls. Why is Near stalking everyone and writing it down in a tiny notebook? Why is Mello pointing a fork at someone as a form of defense? And why is Light so obsessive over his Webkinz? Only chaos can result from this.

* * *

**-Marjorie and Marissa-**

"Good morning starshine! The earth says- OOF!" Marissa's morning call to her sibling was cut short as said sister shoved a pillow at said other sister. "Marissa what have I told you about doing that?" Marissa's reply was muffled by the pillow that still occupied her mouth as she lay on the floor of Marjorie's room. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Marjorie took one look at her sister and mumbled "I need a cigarette" before exiting the room to do so. Immediately after the exit of her owner Smudge, Marjorie's companion, jumped off the bed and began licking the very dazed Marissa's face. "Thank you Smudge" She giggled as she sat up and cuddled with her sister's puppy. "OH THAT REMINDS ME!" At the sudden eruption from her sibling Marjorie came bursting into her room, cigarette hanging out of her mouth and hair brush in hand, ready to defeat anything that got in her way. "Um Marjorie I don't think that brush is going to do anything for you." A sly grin followed this obvious statement as a defeated Marjorie sighed and let the brush hang on the end of her now limp arm. "Whatever. So what did you forget?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You JUST screamed 'OH THAT REMINDS ME!', and I think if you were a little louder Australia would have heard you!"

"Oh yea, THAT! Well ya see we got this letter, well more of an invitation, in the mail to do this test where you stay at a hotel and..."

"No, no, NO! Marissa you know better than to even open junk like that."

"But I think this is for real! And all we have to do is stay at a hotel for three months with people we don't know! Simple as that!"

"Marissa!... You know what, forget it. Do whatever you want cause I just don't care anymore. Now if you need me I'll be enjoying the comfort of the living room couch."

"AWWW MAR-MAR YOU JUST WANT TO MAKE ME HAPPY DON'T YOU!!"

Marjorie winced at the sound of the childish nickname her sister had given her but did nothing as Marissa practically tackled her to the floor in a hug. "I'll go fill out the forms!" Before Marjorie could even utter a single syllable, her hyper-active sister had bounded out of the room. "What are we going to do about her Smudge?" Said dog simply walked over and curled up at the feet of her owner.

**-Light and Misa-**

"I can't believe she talked me into doing this" These were the very thoughts of Light Yagami as he sat at his kitchen table with his girlfriend Misa. Said girl was squealing excitedly as Light filled out the forms for a psychological test where eight people stayed at a hotel for three months as a "social experiment" of sorts and another type of experiment with a name Misa wouldn't dare pronounce and that Light was too tired to figure out how to say. As the couple sat at the table Misa daydreamed about the Luxury of the Á La Vôtre, the hotel they would be staying at. Spas, facials, tanning, it was all too good to be true. Light on the other hand wasn't too thrilled about this "opportunity of a lifetime". Things weren't going too well for our brunette, he was just starting to cope with the fact that he was gay (though he hasn't told anyone), his girlfriend Misa probably wouldn't leave him even if he was gay since she is so attached to him (physically and emotionally), and ILuvCandy hasn't responded to his friend request on Webkinz, this all was clearly very upsetting to him. But none the less here he was, filling out an entry sheet for what would probably be the longest three months of his life. But there would be six other people there right?

**-Matt and Mello-**

People whispered and pointed as Matt and Mello walked to the mailbox. What's so strange about two guys walking to a big blue box? I'll tell you why, because one happens to look very much like a pissed off woman while the other looks so fruity he puts Fruit Loops to shame. The reason for this? They were mailing in experimental forms, the experiment being what would happen if eight people stayed in a hotel for three months. Complete chaos and hell was the thought outcome according to our chocoholic blonde. Said blonde was currently glaring holes into the back of his best friend's head whilst bitting furiously into a fresh chocolate bar. "Well this must be pretty import seeing as Matt gave up his hour of morning video gaming to do this stupid thing" Mello thought. Said gamer on the other hand was so close to skipping on the sidewalk that it almost hurt. Matt simply loved meeting new people, he met new people all the time. But that was on video game chat sites, now it was strangers face-to-face, but if Matt could defeat an army of rubber ducks and save the chicken princess before the tuxedo wearing dinosaur ate Paris then he could live with strangers. How hard could it be?

**-L and Near-**

"Um L, are you sure about this?"

"Positive, now just drop it in the mail box and walk away."

"L I don't know if I can do this"

"Just do as I tell you dammit or else you're gone!"

"O-o-ok"

What the hell is going on? I know, that's exactly what you are thinking, so I guess I should tell you what's going on, no? At exactly 2:30 AM this morning Near and L opened a letter containing an invitation to be a part of an experiment that was very much like a lock down that you would see the local girl scouts doing. After opening and examining this invite at 2:35 the two boys decided it was worth a shot. Besides it would help their own "experiment". Near was L's current protegè which would explain why the albino child was timidly standing beside a mailbox like a lost sheep. But this sheep knew that if he didn't move fast he would be in big trouble. So without further prolonging Near shoved the envelope into the slot and ran off as fast as his hooves- feet, would take him. As he opened the door to the apartment he and his "teacher" shared he was greeted by a very pleased L.

_**ONE MONTH LATER**_

Congratulations! Your application was chosen for you to take part on our experiment. Have your bags ready by 7:00AM this Thursday, a limo will pick you up to take you to the hotel. Remember this is a no rules hotel so keep that in mind while packing. Until Thursday!

Jao Muran

President of S.O.C.I.A.L,

A Company of the World

* * *

Author's Note: I know the ending was crappy but if you could review and tell me how I'm doing so far that would be very much appreciated! -


End file.
